Secret journal of the Watchers
by The Layman
Summary: Recently declassified reports of the extremely top secret Itexicon recon group, the Watchers. Your eyes only. *INDEFINITE HIATUS*
1. Angel

Secret journal of the watchers...

Experiment Eleven, a.k.a. "Angel"

It is our professional opinion that the human/avian hybrid known as "Angel" is clearly the most powerful and devious member of the escaped experiments. (This assessment is based on the fact that she has tried to usurp leadership of "Flock" on numerous occasions.) Since she has reached six years of age (based on the last hands-on report be Dr. Batchelder) her mind has shown remarkable development and we estimate that as of this writing, her cerebral functions have risen to 48%.

She has shown a strong attachment to the five other hybrids she escaped with, as well as one hybrid avian/canine they have taken from the now defunct "Institute for Higher Living". She has also taken possession of a small, winged stuffed bear she acquired in New York before their intrusion on the Institute.

Her relationship with the apparent leader, "Maximum", appears to be the strongest, perhaps seconded only by her relationship with her biological brother, alias "The Gasman". She has also been seen spending time with the one called "Nudge", as well as the one called "Iggy". We conclude that, (with the one exception when she allied herself with Dr. Batchelder to lure the other avian hybrids back to the school facilities), she is fiercely loyal to the other members of her "Flock" and will fight savagely if they are threatened. (She is also very possessive, as indicated by one instance in New York, pre-intrusion.)

Occasionally, this unit has been able to maneuver into close proximity, and as such have been able to obtain recordings of the subjects. "Angel" has expressed on numerous occasions that she wishes the oldest female, "Max", to express her feelings to the oldest male, "Fang".

While subject is relatively compliant, it has been noted by this unit that the subject can also disobedient and ever downright rebellious. She has frequently disregarded orders by others if she thinks she knows better, regardless of the circumstances.

Aside from her exceptional telepathy (which has matured to the point where she can influence and control others), and in addition to her above average strength and vision, she has demonstrated limited powers of shape-shifting (she has been seen growing bird-of-paradise feathers), underwater breathing (through the use of gills), and communicating telepathically with various fauna, as well as amazing predictive abilities, bordering on prophetic on occasion. (These last two have yet to be completely determined.)

Portrait Parle; "Angel" (to forward to other units)

Age; approx. 7 years.

Height; approx. 3'

Weight; approx. 75-85 lb.

Hair color; golden blonde.

Eyes; emerald green.

Wingspan; approx. ten feet.

Wing color; jet white.

Clothes; Mostly junior, partial to frou-frou.

Mannerisms; grooming stuffed bear, shuffling feet, playing with hair curls.

End report.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

_You like? Please send me your thoughts, it helps me improve as a writer._


	2. Fang

Secret journal of the watchers…

Subject Seven, a.k.a. "Fang"

It is the conclusion of this unit that the human/avian hybrid "Fang" appears to be the most grounded member of the rogue "Flock". It may be do to this that he has been named second in commend the leader, "Max". He usually looks at the realistic side of things, even at the expense of group morale.

His relationship with the other members of the "Flock" is mostly that of close siblings, with the exception of the oldest female, "Max". They have only recently begun to have "romantic interactions" (in a human capacity), but have not been observed in anything more than kissing. The youngest one, "Angel", has been seen telling him to pursue this.

This unit has also noticed that he seems to involuntarily attract other human females to himself, mostly redheads. It is unknown wether or not it is the result of pheromones, or if it is just his admittedly good looks (by human standards). Two notable instances where this has been especially apparent are Lissa, (a young high school girl in Virginia), and Dr. Brigid Dwyer, a scientist the "Flock" originally met in Antarctica and continues to work with said "Flock" through the Coalition to Stop the Madness (CSM for short).

"Fang"'s powers consist of the standard enhanced physique and abilities, as well as the ability to completely blend in with his surroundings. It is not known exactly how this power functions, and for obvious reasons it is not known what the full extent of said powers are. He has claimed that he can only utilize this power when he is completely still, but a session of the BSSTC training course in Hawaii seems to at least partially refute this. He has also developed the ability to breathe underwater (through gills).

Out of all the experiments, "Fang" seems to have the most uncertain future. "Angel" has been documented saying that "Fang" will die soon, and with her apparent precognitive abilities this is a bit concerning. Further observation is warranted.

Portrait Parle; "Fang" (to forward to other units)

Age; approx. 14 years.

Height; approx. 5'11''

Weight; approx. 145 lb.

Hair color; black

Eyes; dark violet

Wingspan; approx. fifteen feet.

Wing color; black.

Clothes; Black, partial to punk/emo styles

Mannerisms; brooding.

End report.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

_Boy, it's been a long time since I updated this, hasn't it? As always, tell me your thoughts._


End file.
